


Simplicity of a Human Life

by Viet_joker



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Group chat, High School, Humor, Time to be a somewhat normal human again, group text, karakura gang - Freeform, what else do i put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: With the war over and things finally at peace, Ichigo and the gang can finally live a somewhat calm and peaceful life and finish high school.Emphasis on 'somewhat', because apparently trouble seems to follow wherever Ichigo goes, and he finds himself thinking dealing with hollows was way better than this. His life was never meant to be peaceful. Nope. It was always meant to be crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

It started when Ichigo spotted a promotional ad while trudging down the hall in his high school. He had been dragging along the trash from his homeroom to dump when he spotted it. A newly pinned up piece of bright yellow paper, fresh from the printer it seemed like.

It was an ad for a convention, a business convention and one of the schools he was highly interested in, along with Uryu, so happens to be there. It was coming up this end of the week and he knew without a doubt he had no plans other than relax, look out for hollows, study.

He yanked the ad down and stuffed it in his back pocket before leaving.

He brought it up during lunch time, both guys and girls happen to be gathered up because the roof is under repair (it was a hollow that hunted Ichigo's reiatsu down). Keigo and Mizuiro were discussing  _something_  Ichigo had no idea about with Chad, who nodded along, Uryu was quiet but talked when Orihime includes him along in the conversation and the ladies talk amongst themselves, occasionally butting into Keigo's rant about something Ichigo still has no idea of. That boy talks too fast for him to catch up.

He sees a flash of yellow and remembers of the ad from this morning. Turning to Uryu, he swallowed his food as he spoke up.

"Oh yeah, Uryu. Are you doing anything this weekend?" Ichigo asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm free!" Keigo shouted out in glee.

"Not you." He stared at his friend flatly before turning his attention back to the Quincy, who stared at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Ichigo pulls the ad from his pocket and hands it to him. The other taking it and adjusting his glasses as he read the ad.

"Business convention?" he inquired.

"Yeah, one of the schools that we were looking into just so happens to be there. I was considering on going to get more information from them face to face. Plus they have other businesses with interesting programs." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Thought you might want to come along."

"Hm, completing a short summer program would be beneficial when we sign up for college," the Quincy said as he looked through the information. "It's going to be there for the entire weekend. Plenty of time for us to check everything out," Uryu said as he glanced at Ichigo. "I'm in. If we're going to stay there the entire weekend or even more than a day we'll need to book some hotel rooms."

"Yeah, I was going to do that tonight. I have enough money saved up for two nights—" Ichigo was interrupted by his loud friend.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa wait!" Keigo shouted. "Hold on what's with this one-sided plan for a fun trip into the city?!"

Ichigo looked at Keigo flatly. "If it was one sided then It would only be me going and the other forcibly dragged there."

"I meant you two against us!" he gestured to the rest of the group. The subject of the conversation interested them and the fact that it was Ichigo that invited him. The boy always disappears.

"Well, it seems cool, but I have my dad's company he's been prepping me to take over for." Chizuru waved off. "My brother backed out and took off to Germany of all places. That old man is so stressed. I don't think I can manage to get away so soon."

"My Aunt is sick, so I have to look after the flower shop for her with my cousin." Michiru said sadly.

"I'm free!" Keigo exclaimed.

"I'm in." Mizuiro said, though the stars in his eyes clearly say he's not in it for the convention.

"How bout it Orihime? You have been pretty confused on what to do, who knows, this might help you," Tatsuki offered. "We can go together. If we have time we can go explore the city."

"That seems like a plan, I'm in! It's been a while since we've all hung out together." Orihime smiled.

"Why not." Chad nodded.

"And this suddenly turned into a field trip," Ichigo mumbled. "You guys can cover a room for 2 nights?" everyone nodded. "Cool—" the lunch bell rang. "We can talk later tonight about the details then."

"This is going to be so great! A bunch of high schoolers going in the big city!" Keigo cried.

"It's not like we're going to get smashed drunk, Keigo." Mizuiro side eyed his friend.

"I know you're going to flirt with older women there every chance you get," He backfired, causing the short raven-haired boy to cross his arms and huff.

"Can't blame me for being optimistic."

"Alright I'm leaving." Ichigo huffed as he picks his stuff up. Everyone following suit.

* * *

After the war had been dealt with and the others had a day or two to recuperate, they still had to go back to school. Boy was that hell for everyone.

It was during school when Ichigo fainted because his body couldn't process all of the new combined reiatsu he had reached his fight with Yhwach. He hadn't had enough time to pop out of his body before he fainted.

Suddenly finding himself back home in his dad's clinic had made the boy confused. The Goat-Face had been concerned seeing as his reiatsu finally effected his physical body. After that incident and a slow heal to let his body adjust to everything had made his dad swooping in constantly to check his levels whenever he steps into the door.

Even when he keeps saying he feels fine. The fact that he's not going home immediately and going to make a bit more money would probably annoy the man but fuck it.

Someone had called him to get rid of a ghost for her. He was wondering when people would actually call him to get rid of ghosts since most know he can see them. Anywho, it had been messing with her stuff in her apartment and she can't get any sleep.

He had expected some angry ghost, but it was just a little kid that used to live there and wanted her to leave. The moment she left the room to grab something from the kitchen, Ichigo popped out of his body and talked to the kid and performed konso.

After that, an old lady wanted someone to deal with a gang that's been causing a ruckus near her home and broke her window. It was some new gang that didn't know his reputation, though one of them knew and tried to warn the others.

Too bad for them.

He left a few not too hurt so they can drag their other friends and high tail it out of there. Ichigo looked over to the old lady, who wobbled her way out and thanked him tremendously. He wanted to deny her the payment, but she had insisted, and guilt tripped him for making her go out of her home to just refuse the payment.

"If they come around again and bother you just give me a call, alright? I'll deal with them free of charge next time," he insured her.

"Oh, aren't you sweet. Thank you my dear." She patted him on his arm and made her way back inside, leaving him smiling just a bit.

He took his time going home, because he knew the second he got home, his dad is going to attack him again.

"I'm home—" Ichigo ducked the incoming body and hopped over the leg his dad swept. "Goat face will you quit that—" he cursed when his dad shunpos and suddenly Ichigo found himself over his dad's shoulder.

"Alright, time to go—"

Greatly annoyed, Ichigo threw himself forward, drove his knuckles into the back of his dad's knees, and grabbed the back of his dad's leg, causing the man to fall forward. It didn't take long for both Kurosaki men to start grappling each other.

"Oh, geez why do we have to find you guys on the ground tangled up all the time?" Yuzu marches out of the kitchen, fact full pout and hands on her hips. Karin just sighs and sifts through her bag for something as she walked toward her brother.

"Move out of the way, old man," Karin said, and Isshin detached himself and fleed away as she pointed what looks like a scanner at Ichigo and suddenly his entire figure is engulfed in green.

"The hell-?"

"He's fine." Karin tossed it to her dad.

"Is this from Kisuke?" he asked, and she nodded. "Better than twenty minutes of kido." He mumbled the last part.

"I dropped by because I left my soccer ball there and Yuzu wanted some candy. Also, did you get into another fight?" she asked Ichigo and pointed at his knuckles.

"Just cleaning up, nothing to worry about."

"Dinner will be ready in a few. You should really start wearing gloves, so you won't damage your hands. Don't forget to clean that up, Ichi-nii."

"Alright, alright," He said as he dragged himself upstairs.

Gloves are a good idea, actually.

.

.

When dinner is finally served, he brought it up after the girls chat about school.

"By the way goat-face. I'll be gone for the weekend with a few friends to check out a business convention," He mentioned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we'll be back some time on Sunday. Karakura should be fine for one weekend. Yuki's been getting one hell of a beating session from Yoruichi."

"Who else is going with you?" Yuzu asked.

"Uryu, Orihime and Tatsuki seem the most interested in the actual business convention, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad seem to just tag along for the hell of it." The orange head said as he shoved a third helping onto his plate. "Oh well, they're paying for their own ticket and room," he shrugged.

"Just promise not to get into any trouble, okay?" Yuzu pleaded. "Those thugs in the city are worse around here."

"I'll be careful. It's not like I'm actively looking for trouble," he calmed her down.

"Yeah, but trouble seems to find you a lot," Karin mumbled, causing Ichigo to flick a carrot at her. She threw it back.

"I'll have you know I'm  _really_  working on controlling it okay."

" _Really."_

"Yes,  _really,"_ he paused, grumbling. "It's just...going slow..." he pushed the food on his plate around.

A corner of Karin's lip twitched up, before the girl shoved more food in her mouth.

"So, you and your friends are staying at a hotel, huh?" Isshin grins at Ichigo, causing the boy to stare at his own father with half lidded, unamused eyes.

"Not even close, Goat-face." He ended the conversation there.

.

.

**KARAKUUKIE GROUP CHAT:**

_Kurogetsu has joined the chat._

**ChiChis4Chizu:**  NO, THE CITY IS A WONDEROUS PLACE ESPECIALLY FOR PEOPLE LIKE US MIZUIRO. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE AT FINDING THE WOMAN OF YOUR DREAMS.

 **MizuMizu** : YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T COME AND SEE ANY WOMEN AND HAVING ME FUFILL YOUR DREAMS FOR YOU.

 **ChiChis4Chizu:**  MAYBE, BUT YOU AREN'T COMPLAINING.

 **MizuMizu:**  True.

 **xThe_Championx:**  Ichigo shut them up please, they won't stop. I'm this close to kicking them off.

 **Kei-gochu:**  DON'T YOU WORRY CHIZURU, WELL FIND AS MANY GIRLS AS WE CAN FOR YOU. PICS IF I'M FAST ENOUGH.

 **ChiChis4Chizu:**  BLESS YOUR HEART KEICHAN, MAMA LOVES YOU.

 **ChiChis4Chizu** : Also please take this boy for a haircut. I will gladly you the money.

 **Kei-gochu:**  RUDE.

 **MizuMizu:**  Don't worry I was planning on that. Chad can carry him there.

 **Kei-gochu:**  No he won't.

 **Tigre-Del-Diablo:**  Okay.

 **Kei-gochu:**  WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

 **Needle_Master:**  He's been here.

 **Kei-gochu:**  AND YOU?

 **Kurogetsu:**  Probably lurking while sewing something and scoffing at the same time.

 **Needle_Master** : f u

 **Kurogetsu** : two letters, definitely can't drop what you're currently sewing.

 **Kei-gochu:**  ICHIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO ヽ༼ಸ‿ಸ༽ﾉ

 **Kurogetsu:**  No. Also, I'll make sure to tie him in the chair for that haircut, Chizuru.

 **ChiChis4Chizu:**  BLESS, THANK YOU.

 **ChiChis4Chizu:**  WAIT

 **ChiChis4Chizu:**  WHERE IS THE LOVELY PRINCESS

 **ChiChis4Chizu:**  TATSUKI-CHANNNNNN

 **xThe_Championx** : Her computer broke so we're probably going to try and find one in the city.

 **Kurogetsu:**  What even happen to it.

 **xThe_Championx:**  She was using it in the bathtub with those little wooden bench things they make, saw a cockroach swimming in the water of her tub and screamed bloody murder and ran out. I had to go and flush it down the toilet.

 **ChiChis4Chizu** : SO I WON'T BE HEARING FROM THE LOVELY HIME?

 **ChiChis4Chizu:**  NOOOOOOOOOO.

 **xThe_Championx** : Mizuiro isn't here either.

 **ChiChis4Chizu** : Yes she is.

 **ChiChis4Chizu** : :)

 **xThe_Championx:** Moving on…so what’s our mode of transportation? I’m all in for the subway. It’s way faster

 **Needle_Master:** Same.

 **MizuMizu:** Since Keigo and I are in Naruki and Tokyo is about an hour away via bus

 **Kei-gochu:** and it’s way cheaper

 **MizuMizu:** We’ll meet you at the hotel, wherever we’re staying at.

 **Kurogetsu:** Alright. For the rest of us well go by train. The event starts at ten in the morning so I’m boarding at eight. As soon as we get there we can leave our stuff at the hotel and grab something to eat before heading there. They’re open til like, six. I’ll tell you which hotel sometime tomorrow.

 **ChiChis4Chizu:** There’s food at the convention though.

 **Kurogetsu:** Yeah, but lines are going to be a bitch.

 **Rosemallows:** I can make us lunch!! (`･ω･´)ゞ

 **Kurogetsu** : Uh..

 **Rosemallows:** I finally figured out how to get on thru my phone!

 **Needle_Master:** Orihime, we will all be busy completing last minute homework, packing and making sure everything is ready for the trip, we wouldn’t want you to be too tired just by trying to make us all lunch. Besides we’ll be in the city and it’s a good opportunity to discover new places to eat.

 **Kurogetsu:** Wow...he put down his needle—

 **Needle_Master:** Shut up, Kurosaki.

 **Tigre-Del-Diablo** : It’ll be a fun adventure.

 **Rosemallows:** Hmm, maybe you’re right. There’s always next time.

 **Needle_Master** : Exactly, so no worries.

 **Kurogetsu:** So did you stab yourself with your needle and drop it cause I’m picturing you pushing your glasses up while trying to find it on the ground somewhere.

 **Needle_Master:** The needle is going to be up your—

 **ChiChis4Chizu:** AAAAAAND BREAK! ヾ(＾∇＾)

 **Rosemallows:** What are they talking about? Did something happen?

 **Tigre-Del-Diablo:** It’s nothing.

 **ChiChis4Chizu:** Nothing my sweet, sweet himeeeee.

 **MizuMizu:** And we’ll grab dinner somewhere a highschooler can afford perhaps.

 **Kurogetsu:** Yes, definitely. I don’t want a trip to the city to break my savings.

 **Kei-gochu:** Hey guys, this is Mizuho. Keigo is currently begging our parents for money, here’s a candid photo by yours truly.

 **Kei-gochu:** [img]

 **Kei-gochu:** I’m logging out because he’s been hogging the laptop forever and mines in repair. Bye~

_Kei-gochu has logged out._

**MizuMizu:** Same, I need some shut eye.

 **ChiChis4Chizu** : By that you mean porn.

 **MizuMizu:** Don’t even deny that’s not what you’ll be doing after logging out.

**ChiChis4Chizu:**

**ChiChis4Chizu:**

**ChiChis4Chizu:** Damn I have nothing.

 **ChiChis4Chizu** : AND THAT MEANS THIS IS A GOOD NIGHT AS WELL. THIS OJOSAMA MUST GET HER BEAUTY SLEEP.

 **MizuMizu** : You mean booty sleep.

 **ChiChis4Chizu: (Φ** **‿** **Φ)**

_Admin Tatsuki has kicked out MizuMizu and ChiChis4Chizu_

**Needle_Master:** Why didn’t you do that before.

 **xThe_Championx** : Because Orihime would’ve guilt tripped me.

 **Needle_Master** : Ah.

 **Kurogetsu:** Im leaving. See you guys in the morning.

_Kurogetsu has logged out._

**xThe_Championx:** Night guys.

 **Rosemallows:** Bye guys!!

 **Needle_Master:** Night.

 **Tigre-Del-Diablo:** Bye.

_xThe_Championx has logged out._

_Rosemallow has logged out._

_Needle_Master has logged out._

_Tigre-Del-Diablo has logged out._

Ichigo stretched his arms up, yawning as he finally finished his math homework. He honestly hoped things won’t get too hectic.

“Stop by Urahara’s after school tomorrow.” His dad’s voice suddenly speaking from behind caused him to yelp and scatter his homework everywhere. The boy clutched his heart and glared at him. “Ha! Still got it.” He grinned smugly.

“Jeez, scared the crap out of me. Fine, I’ll stop by. Did he say what for?”

“He should have something for your overly abundant reiatsu problem. That man had stowed himself away in his lab figuring this out.”

“Oh?” Ichigo wondered. “Cool, won’t have to feel so jittery and stiff at the same time all the time.”

“Don’t scream too loud!” Isshin threw in before wishing his son good night. The comment made him dumbfounded.

He-

He does not like the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going to _what?!_ ” Ichigo exclaimed.

“You’re getting a tattoo, idiot!” Jinta yelled at the high schooler.

“I’m going to get _detention_ if the any of the teachers ever find out!” Ichigo threw his hands up.

“Which is why we’ll put it where your clothes are covering it. I find putting it somewhere on your left shoulder is a perfect spot!” Urahara fans himself happily.

“I don’t get a choice?!”

“Nope. Anyone of captain level that enter the human realm have to have this seal on them as well. It’s called Gentei Reīn. All Shinigami captains and lieutenants have their spiritual energy reduced by about eighty percent give or take when they enter the Human World by use of a spiritual limit. It’s in order not to cause unnecessarily high damage while they’re here. Only in very unlucky cases where their full power is needed, they can request a limit release. Yours will act just like that but will show up on your human and soul form. I’ve been working _very hard_ on this and you denying my hard work breaks my heart, Kurosaki-kun!”

“You’ll get to choose whichever design you want,” Ururu tried to keep the orange head positive.

Ichigo was grabbed from behind by Tessai.

“Now, Kurosaki-san. Please comply,” the man said, a glint coming from his glasses.

“Okay, okay! Jeez. I don’t know—just give me a Celtic double crescent moon. One black and one white,” he huffed out and glanced away from their stares. The room turned silent.

“So, you _have_ been thinking on a tattoo!” Jinta smirked at the older boy.

“Oh, shut it you! _So what_. Let’s just get this over with,” he said as he shed his top layer off. “This won’t hurt, will it?”

Urahara flicked his fan open and covered his face. The girl stepped back while the boy crossed his arms in amusement.

“Shibireyubi,” Tessai said and Ichigo’s body numbs and he drops to the ground. The man catches the boy and leans him on the wall. “It is best to keep as calm as you can. With your body numb, you’ll only feel the after affects.”

“ _Man,”_ Jinta complained.

While Ichigo sat there and watch in fascination as Tessai-san puts the seal on him, the boy mentions of his plans this coming weekend. Surely enough, this grew some interest from the shopkeeper.

“My, my venturing out into the big city? How fun! Don’t worry, I think Yuki’s been doing rather well under Yoruichi’s tutelage. And we have our ever so dependable Jinta and lovely Ururu. I think Karakura is in capable hands,” Urahara waved his fan at the boy. “I must say, do try and avoid popping out of your body and causing an uproar in the city. There are more spiritually aware out there and the chances of you being seen are possible.”

“Orihime and Uryuu got that covered if anything happens. They can handle long distance,” Ichigo said. He then paused. “Wait, is there not any Shinigami outside of Naruki? From what I heard Naruki is under Tenth’s Division isn’t it?”

“Shinigami are needed where hollows go the most, and hollows are attracted to potent souls. Those in Tokyo can see just by the influence of the other’s being a tad bit spiritually aware but nothing other than that. It’s not enough for Hollows to go there,” Urahara replied.

“What about them going into the city then? Won’t they sniff them out?” Jinta asked.

“Good question, with our ever so lovely seal Tessai-san is putting the finishing details to, the chances of a hollow popping up are slim to none! I think you’ll be just fine. If anything, you’ll just have to cover yourself up if you need to head in, but I think the trio can deal with hollows on their own. Honestly there’s so many things happening and so many people the scent gets washed out with everything else.”

“I’m done,” Tessai announced. He stepped back for a moment and let a healing kido wash over Ichigo. The boy’s body twitches and finally he’s able to move again.

“Ow,” he winced.

**_.:The fuck, Aibou?:._ **

Ichigo’s eyebrow raised up. Oh yea.

_.:Let me guess, you woke up to a tattoo?:._

“Kurosaki-san,” Tessai said again, gaining Ichigo’s attention. “Is the seal working fine?”

**_.:Sadly, no, but whatever the fuck four eyes did drowned shit out.:._ **

“Yeah, I think so. It woke Shiro up and now he’s complaining.”

**_.:EXCUSE me. I do have a proper name.:._** Shiro said.

_.:You’re saying that to the same person that called an arrancar an Italian grilled sandwich.:._  Zangetsu Ossan reminded.

.: _I was close enough.:._ Ichigo shrugged as he stood up and stretched. Hmm… “Well I don’t feel like a hyper old man anymore,” he commented.

“Great!” Urahara chirped.

“Now, if you must have access to your full power, the command phrase is Gentei Kaijo, and you would not need to wait for any approval unlike the captains and lieutenants do.” Tessai told Ichigo. The boy nodded, keeping the command phrase in mind.

“Thanks a lot, I feel way better than before,” Ichigo said honestly.

“Anytime, Kurosaki-kun! And do have a wonderful time in the big city! You surely deserve to relax.”

“I hope so, Keigo and almost everyone are coming along sans two people and I hope things don’t get too wild.”

“A bunch of high schoolers going on a trip? _Yeah_ , as if that’ll happen,” Jinta scoffed.

.

.

.

Ichigo stared up at the mansion that his sudden client texted him an hour later. Apparently, it was an emergency and he needed to be there as fast as possible (the quicker he was the more he would be paid and best believe he nearly shunpoed there in his human body).

He forgoed the gate and hopped over, going straight towards the backyard. Or what he tried to find. He got lost in the damn rose garden.

“Ah, there you are. I’m pleased you came by so quick,” A butler came out to greet him. The man waved off the security running towards them.

“How’d you know who I was?” Ichigo questioned, but he earned a smile instead.

“Now, if you please look all the way up onto the roof, you will see our problem,” he turned and Ichigo followed the man’s line of sight and he honestly wondered how he missed it.

“How the fuck did a overgrown poodle get up there?!” the orangette exclaimed.

“Honestly, the dog is beyond smart. I would like to avoid calling the fire department again. We don’t want the master of the house to be informed at all or else the dog will be sent some other place and the Ojou-sama will be deeply saddened,” he stated. “I have heard about your athletic abilities and hoped you would be perfect to bring it down.”

“Ah geez. Can I get as high as I can from inside?”

“Of course, right this way lad.”

.

.

A short trip later and Ichigo can’t believe he’s doing this.

“It could’ve been a cat up a tree, but noooo. It has to be some overgrown gigantic poodle on top of the mansion roof,” he snapped his head over to the crowd of maids and butlers. “Don’t you have access to the roof?”

“No, the master has put it under heavy lock and key. Only he has access and he’s currently out of the country,” one of the maid staff said, causing him to groan.

“Of course. Give me the duffle bag,” he held his hand out and took the large duffle bag from them.

“Please be careful!” a little girl with black braided hair made her way out of the staff crowding around the large open window.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine—”

“Not you, Bijou gets really shy.”

“—Right,” he stared at her flatly. Ichigo looked out around him and found he could climb up to the balcony above him. He assumed that was the closed off room.

Why was it closed off though? He honestly shouldn’t care, it’s not his business, but it just made his job worse.

At least he’s being paid good time for this.

Ichigo gripped the rough brick on the side of the mansion outside the window ledge. Good, it had enough grip for him to climb carefully up. He slowly made his way up, wincing as his finger nails dig against the wall. Surely enough his knuckles were going to be a bit raw after this.

Wasting no time, he finally got close enough to grab a concrete post from the balcony and pulled himself up. He can hear the dog whine as Ichigo neared the roof.

How in the hell did it even get there any ways? There was no tree nearby, it had to get there somehow.

Fuck, no point in thinking that now. Get the dog and get down. From the balcony, it was one easy hop to grab the edge of the roof and pull his way up.

Finally making it to the roof, the sun was setting and damn was this a nice view if it weren’t for the fact that he has to now catch the overgrown dog and stuff it into the bag.

“Oiii!” Ichigo called out, whistling a few times. “Bijou!” Ichigo walked around until he heard scratching. Tilting his head, he walked toward the noise and found the brown poodle making a pretty nice hole in a door. The dog perked it’s head up and wagged its tail, barked and started back on the digging again.

Before Ichigo even had the chance to grab the dog, a head popped out from the wall.

Honestly, he hadn’t expected that at all.

“Ah…” Ichigo stared wide eyed at the lady with incredibly long black hair. Bijou on the other hand barked happily when he spotted the lady.

“…?” he could barely hear her.

“Uhm, sorry If I’m disturbing you but yes I can see you. I just came here to get the dog back down safely…” he explained to her.

The lady merely tilted her head in confusion. It was until she fully came out of the old door that he saw her chain of fate. Sure enough she had a pretty lengthy one and he doesn’t know how long she’s been here. He noticed she was wearing a dark purple yukata with white and lavender floral patterns on it, tied with a purple obi.

“Can you understand me?” he asked.

Again, confusion. She shook her head and started waving her hands around.

“Ah, shoot, I don’t know sign language,” Ichigo cursed. An idea popped into his head. Holding up a finger, hoping she’d understand the gesture at least, he smiled and took his phone out and scrolled through his contact. First off, he needed to text one of his sisters he would be a bit late.

After that he texted Tatsuki.

**Ichigo** : Hey, are you there?

**Tatsuki** : Cleaning up the dojo, why? Something the matter?

Ichigo hit video dial and waited until she picked up. The connection went through, and he saw his sweaty friend, concerned written on her face.

“You never video dial me so something has to be wrong?” she wondered.

“Yeah, so long story short, I’m on a roof getting someone’s dog down, there’s a weird closed off door and a spirit is here. I don’t know how long she’s been there,” Tatsuki hummed. “She’s been signing to me and I have no clue what she’s saying.”

“Ah, I wonder if they can appear through phones?” she questioned. “Alright, let me see her.” Ichigo turned his phone around and the lady looked at his phone, interested.

_Hi, can you understand me?_ Tatsuki signed. Sure enough, it worked.

_Yes! It has been a while since I’ve talked to someone!_ The lady’s smile brightened. _I have been here for a while._

_Can I ask you how?_

_I passed away in this room, a while before the current owners bought the house. I’ve been looking after this place ever since. The dog seems to notice me and manages to find me all the time. I tried to hide this time to avoid people starting to question but it seemed to follow me._

_Would you like to cross over?_

The question seemed to shock her.

_Cross over?_ She tilted her head

_Yes, my orange friend here can help you. Don’t worry, he only looks a bit scary at times._

The lady got quiet, thinking.

_I…I don’t know. Can I see you in person please? Not through this little box? I think it’s a phone…_

_Sure! We'll see you tomorrow night, is that okay?_

The lady nodded happily.

_Yes, nobody can bother us. Thank you._

_Not at all, have a good night._ Tatsuki signed before the lady turned her attention to the dog and pet it before she shooed it to Ichigo and disappeared back into the room.

“So what did she say?” he asked as he bent down to pet the dog that sat by his leg.

“I think she’s been there for a long time. She’s been watching over everyone that lives in this house. She died in that room.” Tatsuki told him. “I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even know what a phone is, only from what she learned in the house. The dog had been following her and she tried ditching it but it followed her up here.”

“If it’s been that long, how did she not turn into a hollow by now?” he questioned.

“Beats me. I told her you could help her cross over, but she wasn’t sure. She asked if she could talk to me in person tomorrow and I agreed. So, I’m tagging along. Where the hell are you by the way?”

“I’m at the Louranj Manor at the edges of Karakura. Listen, I’ve been taking too long up here. I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Kay, see ya!” Tatsuki bid farewell and hung up.

Ichigo looked down to the dog that looked up at him obediently.

“Cmon you.”

.

.

.

“Oh thank you!” the little girl exclaimed as she hugged Bijou.

“No problem, I’d make sure to dog proof your house though,” he said.

“Thank you, lad. It’s getting dark, If you’d come with me I can give you your payment and arrange a ride for you to get back home.”

“Nah, I can get back on my own just fine, thank you though.” Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

“If you’re sure.” The man nodded and lead Ichigo out of the house.

And as it turned out the dog was their prized winner of a dog competition.

He made about sixty-one thousand yen.

_That made him extremely happy_

.

.

.

By the time Ichigo came home, it was dark and sure enough in the middle of dinner. He had shut the door quietly but it was loud enough for his dad’s keen ears to pick up on.

“I’m hom—"

“Tou-chan don’t you dare!” Yuzu pouted from the table and pointed a wooden spoon at him. The man deflated.

“Thanks, Yuzu,” he said as he patted his sister’s hair. “Sorry I’m late, got tied up with something,” he finished. Karin gave him a questionable look. Usually when he’s a bit vague he doesn’t want to discuss it, but with him finally opening up she wasn’t going to let it go.

“Was it another ghost?” Yuzu asked. He nodded as he went to the kitchen to wash his hands. He grabbed a roll of bandages to wrap his scrapes.

“Yeah, kind of surprised me to be honest. I got an emergency request to come to the Louranj Manor. Apparently, their top show dog somehow manages to get on top of the roof and I had to scale the damn thing,” he said as he waved his bandaged hand. “I saw a door that was old and closed off and one moment later she popped her head out. She’s deaf, and I had to have Tatsuki sign to her for me. We’re going by tomorrow night to check on her,” he said as he finished bandaging his hand. He tossed the empty roll in the trash bin and goes to sit down, Yuzu being awesome and giving him a full plate. He smiled at her and thanked her.

“Louranj?” Isshin stroked his beard. “That place had been there even before Urahara had came here.”

“I’ve never heard of any place around here called Louranj,” Yuzu wondered.

“I think it used to be something else, we went over it in class one time when you stayed home sick.” Karin said as she searched her memories. “Akiara. That was it.”

“Akiara house?” Ichigo repeated.

“Yea, of course now it looks new and modernized, that manor had been there for about more than a century, so they say,” Karin said. She paused and hummed to herself. “Maybe that spirit used to be the lady of the house. They say she was this really beautiful lady that ran the place with an iron will. Her aura _demanded_ respect.” Her description reminded her of a Byakuya.

That didn’t make sense though, to Ichigo. The lady he saw didn’t have that aura around her. For some reason she didn’t lose her sanity. She seemed to like exploring and probably lurking the kids there since she knows what a phone is. Probably read a manual.

Time can change a person, surely.

He could have just performed konso on the lady and called it done but Tatsuki would’ve handed his ass to him.

“Still doesn’t explain why she hadn’t turned into a hollow,” Ichigo grumbled. “You make it sound like she demanded her chain of fate from eroding,” he paused. “Wait can that even happen?” he asked his dad.

“WITH ENOUGH SHEER WILLPOWER ANYTHING CAN—”

“ _Right_ , I’ll ask hat and clogs then. Thanks for dinner, Yuzu. I’ll be in my room,” he said as he sat his plate in the sink and headed upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I don't know. I don't fucking know ya'll. Something happened and this came out. Like i was just reading Bleach fanfics and i was just trying to find one where its not centered around more plot based fighting. Like damn i love them but i need a fic where they can just be humans and live a little. Like be kids gdi.
> 
> Like a love a lot of the fanfics, but i find too many romance in them. I just need a regular, feel good fanfic.
> 
> This will take place after the thousand blood war. I forgot where everything took place so i'm just shoving some things back in the timeline a little and they are still in their early third year. And Keigo does not have his new hair yet, but he will soon enough.
> 
> I think you guys can decipher who is who in the group chat. I am totally lame at picking names too btw.
> 
> What's going to happen in this fic? I don't know. Who exactly will be in this fic? I also don't know. If any of you like this you are free to request on whatever you want to see.
> 
> I honestly don't want to have this fic focus to heavily on shipping. You'll see a little here and there but nothing too suffocating.


End file.
